CAMERON Wiki
Cameron Wiki Welcome to Cameron, a new TV series wiki. There are wanted pages to use boxes and check out the short page'.' New to the wiki? Remember our rules before contributing! There are cool things that you can do in this wiki and edit and update: Create your own page. The wiki is about a highly attractive boy who is 13 years old known as Cameron Ambard, Cameron is known for being alone due him being shy and timid. Cameron lives with his mother Ally Ambard and brother Ben Ambard and he had a father named Frank Ambard, who died of a heart attack. At Penham Elementary School, Cameron is friends with John Codney and he is ranked at number four in the scale list. Join Cameron's great adventures and find out about it. Characters Main characters * Cameron Ambard: An 13 years old boy who is a shy boy and attractive by girls as he is ranked at fourth place in the scale list. * John Codney: Cameron's best friend who is always advise him not to be lonely. * Bill McLeod: A boy who bullied Cameron and John and is the boy who is rank at second place in the scale list. * Finn McCole: Bill's assistant best friend who works as second in command at his gang. * Annie Kenn: Cameron's girlfriend who she met him in the episode of Cameron Ambard's Girlfriend. * Kevin Mac: Bill's assistant best friend who works as third in command at his gang. * Jun Matia: One of Bill's friends who was expelled for bullying Cameron. Supporting characters * Allen Ruba: One of Cameron's friends. * Tim Gibson: One of Cameron's friends. * James Campbell: One of Bill's friends. * Aiden McCoy: A boy who is Annie's boyfriend who dump him in Cameron Ambard's Girlfriend. * Ally Ambard: Cameron's mother who help him to make friends. * Ben Ambard: Cameron's younger brother. * Jemma Cuthbert: Cameron's teacher. * Leon Ketch: Cameron's head teacher. * Kamille McLeod: Bill's mean mother who is a expert female footballer who teaches Bill bullying lessons, which leads him to be a bully. Minor characters * Hannah Codney: John's mother. * Timon Cross: Penham Elementary's sport teacher who have appeared in Cameron Ambard: Helping Hand. * PC Garner: A policeman who first appeared in The Jun Matia Saga: Jun Matia's Diary. Episodes Season 1 # Cameron Ambard's First Day Back # Cameron Ambard Gets Bullied # Cameron Ambard's Girlfriend # Cameron Ambard's Club # Happy Birthday, Cameron Ambard! # Cameron Ambard's Scale List # Cameron Ambard's Dreams # Ben Ambard and the Evil Website # Cameron Ambard: Locked in Your Room! # Bill McLeod Beat up Cameron Ambard # Cameron Ambard's Day at Hospital # Cameron Ambard's Biggest Fear # Cameron Ambard's Last Day # Cameron Ambard at John Codney's house # Cameron Ambard's Spelling Test # Bill McLeod's Next Revenge Season 2 # Cameron Ambard and John Codney Pair up # Cameron Ambard with Annie Kenn # Aiden McCoy's Jealousy # Cameron Ambard's Worst Day at School # Cameron Ambard's School Trip # Cameron Ambard and Ben Ambard Swap Computers # Cameron Ambard's Sick Day # Cameron Ambard: Hiding from the Bully # Cameron Ambard: Away from School?! # Cameron Ambard's Secret # Cameron Ambard's Depression # Bill McLeod and Finn McCole's Crazy Prank # Cameron Ambard's Loose Tooth # Cameron Ambard: Be Patient # Cameron Ambard and the Falling Tooth # Cameron Ambard: PE Tomorrow! Season 3 # Cameron Ambard: Helping Hand # Cameron Ambard's Sport Practices # Bill McLeod's Cheating Ideas # Bill McLeod Text an Message to Cameron Ambard # Cameron Ambard: Don't Be Shy! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Cam Wiki